eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P10)
Chapter 10 Visit all town events and there will be a Heart Icon under Liliem for a 4-some H-scene inside the Inn if you have recruited Metisana. As usual, grab all the new available quests. The first thing you need to do is visit the final dungeon for a quick scene as unlocks Haishera's portrait: Reduce Goddess Bar consumption by 1 per battle as well as the Haishera Sword. The sword is awesome, but its ability is "Mana Eater" which uses 10 Goddess Power every use (normal attack, and sword skill). 深淵の間 5F ～異界の塔～ Optional Item that is required to access this dungeon: 魔気浄化の杖. This item is located in B9 at the very lower left corner of the map. This area can be accessed only starting from Chapter 9 and onwards. Refer to the screen capture on the right. The entrance to this dungeon is located in B6. Take the teleporter to B6, head upstairs, and an area is shrouded with mist that is preventing you from passing. With the item, the mist fades and the whole dungeon can be explored. This area will contain a lot of different teleporters, but it is overall not that bad of a dungeon as it is rather small. Direction are based on you looking at Celica. Area 1 *Take the first available teleporter to the right that is down the stairs. *Push the cube and go north. *Hit the switch, and the door opens. But instead of going up the stairs, take the portal again. *Push the cube down to obtain the chest. *Take the teleporter back, and go straight and take the portal. *Retake the portal again *Push the cube, and head down to be ported in Area 2 Area 2 *Ignore the first portal and go up and grab the chest. *Keep moving all the way till you see two portals. Take the portal further away from the direction you came from and grab the chest. *Teleport back and take the other portal. *Push the cube down and head left and the south portal *Grab the chest and take the portal. *You will be back at Area 1 again. Take the first available portal, push the cube and head down. You will be back to Area 2. *Repeat the above steps again, but instead of the south portal, take the north portal. *Keep moving as it is a one way. Push the cube and head south this time. *Keep going until there is a recovery point till a mid boss Mid Boss: Raumakaaru - Celica's level cap 110 Note: She drops nothing except a summoning stone. She's not that hard to defeat at this stage. You can stack some Darkness Element Defense, but she should die rather quickly if buffs are provided to your best physical damage dealers. *5 second cast / 6 second: 1x3 Physical *11 second cast / 5 second delay: 2x3 Physical *25 second cast / 19 delay: 5x5 Magical Darkness and chance to inflict slow speed 2 for 100 seconds. Once she's defeated, head into the next area. This area is extremely linear. Make sure the colored seal is unlocked (You can't miss it) on the second floor. Another mid boss of this dungeon is locate in the center of the large room. Mid Boss: Gogonaua - Celica's level cap 110 Note: He drops nothing except a summoning stone. Again, like the first boss. He's not that hard. The same strategy applies. His physical attacks are overall rather weak. It will take him longer to die due to higher defense and his last innate ability. His abilities are as follows: *8 second cast / 4 second delay: 3x1 attack Physical *15 second cast / 18 second delay: 3x3 Darkness Magic Attack *21 second cast / 6 second delay: 3x1 attack Physical *33 second cast / 27 second delay: 5x5 Darkness Magic Attack When he's defeated. Head to the 3rd floor. There will be a chest being guarded by the blue door. Ignore it for now. Move all the way up for a recovery point. Head up the stairs for the boss. Boss Battle: Bi-rugeeru - Celica's level cap 110 This boss battle is all about element check, and kill him as fast as possible, which is not a hard thing to do regardless of his defense element. All his abilities are extremely fast with very short delay. His casting abilities completely eliminate the caster weakness, which is why his HP is rather low. *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *7 second cast / 8 second delay: 5x2 Earth Magical Attack with chance to inflict confusion for 30 seconds. *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 1x3 Fire Attack. *5 second cast / 7 second delay: 1x3 Darkness Attack with chance to inflict slow speed for 100 seconds. *8 second cast / 11 second delay: 5x5 Lightning Attack with chane to inflict paralyze for 100 seconds. Once he's defeated, take left portal and grab the chest; then take the right portal and turn on the switch leading back to the entrance in Area 1. Vingoruvu Palace (Final Dungeon) The objective in 1F is to go to each corner, then go up the stairs and fight a fixed encounter. By doing so, opens up the path in 2F, which 3F is accessible. The trash monsters here is level 100 and it might be hard if levels are too low, especially they love to come in packs of 3-6. B1 contains a crystal door that is locked. This is not accessible until the final NG+ content. The chests around can be looted except for the one being blocked by the blue door. When heading into the long hallway just before reaching the set of stairs to 3F, the scene changes to Abeloos. This only applies if you are in his route. Abeloos' Scenario. The scenario is pretty easy even on Expert. Abeloos' is alone here. Make sure you give him the best equipment and monster summoning stones possible. Since his portrait is still unlocked, nothing can be trained. This scenario has four corners where he must teleport into, then interact with the crystal and fight a fixed encounter. There are also four recovery points, but it can only be used once. It is recommended to escape all normal encounters. Once all four fixed encounters are beaten, the fifth one will be at the center of the map. When the last one is defeated, he gets to where Celica is and permanently joins the party with his portrait unlocked: Reduce Goddess Bar Consumption by 1 per battle. Head to the 3F. There are two things you can do here: Loot the chest, or head to the middle for the boss fight. The reason the latter is more efficient is because when he dies, you have to visit the entire floor to break crystals, which you don't have to visit the area twice. Boss Battle: Lorrain - Celica's Level cap 110 Lorrain is not only a very long battle, but it is actually very hard battle depending on what he likes to cast. Him being an undead makes it longer. He has a large amounts of different attacks. His most deadly is by far his 5x5 Versatile attack; he loves to cast this spell in the beginning of the fight, so make sure Suri defends and then revive. Valefor and Shuri should be stacked with evasive items. If Lorrain constantly casts the 5x5 Versatile attack spell, it's pretty much over. However, if he casts his fire/darkness spells, then recovering is completely possible. His 4 units along with him can easily be taken down by Celica's 5x5 sword ability. Also, his defense values are extremely high so hopefully those piercing attacks land. *15 second cast/ 9 second delay: 5x5 Versatile Attack *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *15 second cast / 9 second delay: 1x1 Magic Attack *12 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *7 second cast / 12 second delay: 5x2 Darkness Attack *21 second cast / 27 second delay: 3x3 Fire Magic Attack Once Lorrain's defeated, there will be a scene and his portrait will be unlocked: +3 to level cap. The final boss (Shuverutoraite) will be revealed. Head straight to recover and we will now need to find the 5 Red Crystals and destroy it. To the right are the locations of the maps. When reaching the final floor, head NW, then make your way to SW, then to SE. Each location has a switch that a pillar with a ball like shape on top. Activating all switch will open the path to the final boss. Final Boss: Shuverutoraite - Celica's Level cap 113 She is a lot easier than Lorrain. The reason is because her attacks do not target the whole group for the most part unlike Lorrain's attack. So the whole battle is much easier to control even though the fight took long. However, because generally, there are better versatile weapons than Fire/Holy weapons for high physical damage dealers, so the fight for this boss went a lot faster than Lorrain regardless of her debuffing my characters twice. Overall, this is a very easy fight and she should have been given 5x5 attacks with low delay times. *12 second cast / 18 second delay: 1x3 Versatile Magic *18 second cast / 6 second delay: 3x1 Physical *26 second cast / ? second delay: ? *26 second cast / 20 second delay: 1x1 Holy Magic *5 second cast / 7 second delay: Dispels all buffs After her defeat, the game ends. Her portrait will be unlocked: +18 to level cap. This is not usable in this guide. Enjoy the ending for Abeloos. Vardiell's Dark Lightning Palace Optional The method of triggering this event works the same way for the Spirit. Put Ruu into the party, have her trained the ability 呼び寄せ twice(This ability is directly left of Meruya) and spam random encounters until a Majin Encounter is seen. You will have a chance to see this one. This is all luck. If you enter this area for the first time, simply head out to the exit, which is a big crack on the western part of the first area. The exit is rather close compared to the entrance. The reason we are exiting out of this place is because defeating Vardiell will simply be a waste of time as he cannot be truly defeated, and his drop is simply not the best item. When exit, you will be ported back to the town immediately a new quest will become available: 雷光の宝珠. Accept this quest, and you will need 魔力水x5, 落雷の魔力草x20, 神聖の魔力草x20. All the items can be purchased from Alicia's shop. Once the item is crafted, speak to Shuri at the Inn and complete the quest. Repeat the same thing in order to get into this area and defeat Vardiell. Because of the high levels of the monsters, it is simply easier to just escape from the battles and reach to Vardiell directly. Alternatively, as the monsters here are relatively vulnerable to FS (戦意) weapons, one may try defeating them without doing HP damage; a fully upgraded FS weapon can defeat any of the monsters within 3 hits. Loot all chests and items, and there is a chest that contains enemy on the middle of the map, which can be problematic due to the level difference. Note that the chest is of the construct element and takes more than 10 hits to defeat using FS weapons. Once you reach Vardiell, the encounter will start and you need to defeat him. Boss Battle: Vardiell (Celica's level cap varies depending on when you engage him) Just because the boss has insane health, attack and high defense doesn't necessary mean he is a hard fight. In fact, he isn't as hard as Lorrain. None of his abilities pose a serious threat. Even if it does, it only hits on a single target, which means it can easily be recovered. He does not have a single 5x5 ability that can wipe the floor to the entire party. Another reason that makes him not difficult is because most of his abilities can completely be mitigated by wearing a Lightning Element Armor. The reason you do not want all 5 characters with Lightning Element defense is because if you do, he will not cast those abilities, meaning it is pointless to wear them. *5 second cast / 4 second delay: Debuff that has a chance to inflict multiple bad effects: Slow Speed2, Horror 2 *27 second cast / 21 second delay: 3x3 Magic Lightning Attack. *6 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x3 Lightning Physical Attack. *17 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *9 second cast / 12 second delay: 3x3 Magic Lightning Attack. *9 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x1 Lightning Physical Attack. Once he's defeated, his portrait will be unlocked: +1 Invitation Extension and he will join your party as a Monster Summon Unit. Also, he also unlocks Celica's S-rank magic spells. The reason this needs to be trained as the 'Overkill' ability requires this as a prerequisite. Move up to the portal and you will be back to the B9 safe area. The area can now be revisited again using this portal. Fairy City Rasuridone Optional This guide assumes you have accessed to the spirit through the random Majin Encounter and left the dungeon. Take the portal to B9 and take the top portal on the right side. You should be in B6 of Abeloo' lair. Go downstairs and head over to the Peruru's statue and there will be a new set of stairs going down (The other statue). Inside, we will head to the most inner section, speak to Rizaira, and then head back out of the dungeon. So you can take the north path to the inner section, and then south path when coming back out, or vice-versa when it comes to looting all the items. Every battle encountered must be escaped as it is almost impossible to beat it unless you have high levels or carrying items NG+. When in town, go to the quest bulletin board and accept the new quest: 森精霊の宝珠. Craft this item through Alchemy. It requires: 神木の葉個x10, 古神樹の実x10, 浄化された水x5, When done, speak to Shuri at the Inn. Then head back to where Rizaira is and give her the gem. She will ask you if you are ready to fight her. Choose the first option to the start the battle. Boss: Rizaira - Celica's level cap 113 Luckily, her physical defense is weak. Otherwise, she would be easily be the hardest boss in the game at this point excluding random Majin encounters and Ex-content. Her magic attacks are extremely deadly with a very low delay time, especially her two spells that covers 5x2 and 5x5 that can 1-shot all your characters. Stacking evade items on Valefor and Shuri is pretty much mandatory as well as Lightning Armor as two of her attacks are lightning based. The same rules apply: Ideally, you want 4 characters out of 5 to have lightning defense. Her abilities are listed below: *7 second cast / 8 second delay: 5x2 Magic Attack. *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *7 second cast / 13 second delay: 5x5 Magic Lightning Attack that inflicts confusion. *9 second cast / ? second delay: 5x5 Magic Attack. *5 second cast / 5 second delay: 3x3 Physical Lightning Attack that inflicts confusion and horror for 100 seconds. After her defeat, you will get her H-scene. She will join your party with her portrait unlocked: +15 to level cap. Her level is 128, which is extremely high. She will most likely be your best caster for a very long time. Note that you will also need to walk out of the dungeon. You will get another H-scene in the Inn with her and Saria. Events/Quests Summary Chart End Chapter: Celica's Stats and Function Taken before the final boss. Category:La DEA of Libra Guide